The Cursed Priestess
by SexyBishounen
Summary: After her journey in the past was over, Kagome decided to take a vacation in China and fell into a cursed spring at Jusenkyo. Now when she's doused with cold water she turns into a cute black cat. Now she's going to Cross Academy. Can she keep her secret?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight and never**_** will.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feudal Era <strong>_

_With the final blow of 'Windscar' from his sword followed by some slices and clashes of the opponent's minions,_

"_Feh! That lowly bastard is dead!"_

_Naraku was defeated. All warriors panted hard with relief and victory etched on their faces, well except Sesshoumaru as he still has his impassive face._

_Suddenly a pink bright light covered the miko and Naraku's share of the jewel shards joined the Shikon Miko's own shards. "Well we defeated Naraku, now we just need to collect the shards" said the miko._

* * *

><p><em>After collecting all the shards, The Shikon No Tama was complete and resided inside the miko. Later she wished the well-being of her friends in the feudal era. She knew that the well was closing so she bade goodbye to her friends."Sango,you better take care of yourselves and your baby."said Kagome."Yes, I will. Take care of yourself" replied the demon slayer.<em>

_She then turned to the houshii and said "Don't you ever ask another person to bare your child, Is that clear?" "Hai! Hai! Miko-sama!Just look after yourself coz we won't be there,OK?" replied Miroku. The miko raised an eyebrow at that and mocked "I know how to take care of myself!"_

_Kagome turned to talk to the hanyou who then turned away with a huff._

_"Inuyasha, Look, I have to go back to the present and continue my life there.I do know that this is hard for you but accept the fact."He just humphed again._

_So Kagome hugged the hanyou's back and said "I'll miss you tooo ,Inuyasha"Inuyasha turned and tugged a smile on his face and said "Take care and don't meet up with that Hobo guy."_

_"I won't. 'SIT BOY!'" _

_The hanyou kissed the ground with a thud and later poked his head out and yelled "Whaddaya do that for,wench!"_

_The miko giggled and said "I wanted to do that for the last time before I go! Take care all of you,I'll miss you all very very much"the miko said.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>She climbed the edge of the well and jumped into it. The familiar light filled her eyes as she was engulfed by the light and brought to the future.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT ERA<strong>

She climbed out of the well and saw Buyo standing over the picked the cat up and open the screen door that separates the well from the shrine and walked off into her smiled when she saw souta in the corridor and yelled "Souta!"

"Hey!Sis! You're back! Exams doesn't start for the next week."said the said-brother

"I came back for good"replied the miko

"What did you say?You mean you killed Naraku and obtained the jewel which you accidently cracked into million pieces"

Well that ticked the miko off."What did you say you little brat! Come here!"She raced to her brother who had ran for his life who had heard his sister's vein pop."No way you are going to purify me!Go see mom" Souta said as he ran to save his life.

Kagome as she was forgot her anger and turned to go see her mom.

'I wonder what she will say when she knows i am back permanently' She turned a corner and reached the mother was making the dinner and Kagome smiled seeing her mother and tiptoed to her place and hugged her back and said "I'm home!

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you like it!<em>**

_**R&R**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home"

Mrs. Higurashi turned when she heard her daughter.

"Oh Kagome! You're back "she exclaimed. "Yes. I am, mama" Kagome replied. "OH dear! What happened" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed in surprise when she took in the sight of her precious child.

Kagome's usual uniform was up in tatters. Her shirt was bloodied with several gashes and the skirt was torn in the bottom making a huge cut.

Being a mother she immediately started tending to her daughter. "kagome, dear what happened" Mrs. Higurashi asked after she opened the bandage roll to tend to her daughter.

All this time, Kagome tried her best to remain calm but when she saw her mother's immense affection towards her, she started

"Mama!"

She flung herself on her mother and started to silently sob, knowing that her mother would very much support her after the end of her journey.

"All gone, mother! "She cried softly in her mother's warm embrace. "We killed Naraku and this was the last time, I see my friends "Then she grew silent. Just the sound of her broken sobs and the sounds of comforting words could be heard in the kitchen.

Mrs. Higurashi just hugged her tighter knowing what her daughter has gone through. Though she couldn't do anything except for consoling and comforting her one and only daughter.

After the sobs died down, then only Mrs. Higurashi started tending to her daughter's wounds. Kagome stayed silent all this time, once in a while grimacing when the wounds hurt. She then pondered during this while. 'Even though, I'm not there, I wonder what they are doing now.'

After Mrs. Higurashi was done tending to the wounds, she asked her daughter to go up the bedroom and rest for a while. Kagome complied and went up the stairs and into her bedroom. She flopped down onto her bed to get some well needed rest.

[In the feudal Era]

"Whaaaa! I! I miss her already!" Shippo cried.

"I know, Shippo, We all miss her. "Said the robe-clad monk

"I wonder if she is ok"said Sango recalling the last moments of her sister.

"Che! Of course she if she is with that hobo guy, I'll personally drag her ass back and nag the hell out of her" he said while curling his fist in the air as if to challenge.

"But then, wouldn't she just sit the crap out of you." Said the monk smiling.

All the while his hand traveled a smooth expanse but was met with a resounded slap

All the while a certain daiyoukai left without a trace.

[Back to the Present Era]

As she somehow came to her wits and started being what she is i.e. Well Kagome, she started getting hold of her life, she started interacting with her family more, ignorant of her brother's teasing comments for her, And with a little shedding of tears here and there due to fond memories, everything was going well until…

A bomb dropped, not literally but in the form of a 6'1foot tall daiyoukai currently in front of her shrine with a drool-worthy jaguar car model.

She has been doing an once-over of her picture of the feudal era. She had taken a new Sony camera, courtesy of souta, to her journey. Everyone had been particularly curious about the 'clicking-device' as one put it. And when she had tried taking a photo of the hanyou, he had stormed off after muttering like 'stupid crap from future'. Well she just happened to hear him and had given equal treatment to the hanyou on behalf of her camera by sitting him and clicking the sight of an earth-kissing hanyou. And then let's just say that our beloved hanyou was then not so fond of future-made-crap.

Back to the topic at hand…

She is now staring at him wide-eyed taking in his appearance. He has donned a crisp black Armani with a silver tie and expensive Italian shoes. One could tell that the outfit is expensive just by seeing a glimpse. His hair has been tied in a low ponytail unlike his usual wild mane. And judging by the car, He sure is rich.

Accompanied by wide eyes, her mouth is open and one could see drool gathering at the sight of the some-more-expensive-looking-hot-jaguar.

"Miko, if you're done gaping, Come with this Sesshoumaru.

Snapped out of her daze by the cold but bemused voice, she shut her mouth and started the gears in her brain with thoughts accompanying. Most were 'Whaaaa! Hot car' or the more recent 'What is Sesshoumaru doing here?' or a more prominent emotion: Confusion.

She finally voiced a thought, "Come with you? Where? What are you doing here? What's with the car? Why are you here? What's with the miko?"

Perhaps it was many a thoughts rather than A thought.

Sesshoumaru sighed she defeated Naraku was out of his knowledge.

She shuts up when she hears him sigh. Bowing for an apology, she asks a bit composed "What do I owe this much unexpected visit for?" Apparently confusion fused with that calm.

"This Sesshoumaru heard that the miko has tuberculosis."

"Huh! Tuberculosis!?"

_::Flashback::_

_Soon after coming to the present world, the weekend ended and it was time to go to the university. Unfortunately for our miko, Exams would also start this Wednesday._

_Kagome sighs, a few days from bloodthirsty demons and Naraku, another annoying demon shows up. The Exams._

'_Damn' she thinks, 'I just don't get a break do I?'_

"_Ah, well" she mutters "I really should study right now" she grumbles._

_As she passes through the living room she catches a glimpse of souta playing video games. Her eyes lit up _

'_Before that, a break is in order' she adds as she swiftly snatched another console from the side and moves to sit with her brother._

"_Don't you have exams?" he questions_

"_Break first" she mutters as she quickly presses buttons on the control._

_No other words were exchanged as their eyes were glued to the screen hoping to defeat the one sitting on the side._

_Souta jumped as he failed to dodge the blow to his player._

'_Damn, again!'_

"_GAME OVER" came the monotonous voice from the screen signaling the end of the game._

"_Ha! You lose gain, little bro! Better luck next time"_

_The said brother just huffed and stomped away from the living room to sulk. As he moved past to the hallway, the landline rang. He came to a halt and went there to answer it._

"_Hello, Higurashi san?" came the voice of one known as Hobo .Ahem Hojo, Inuyasha is rubbing off on the writer._

"_Hai?"_

"_I was wondering if Higurashi san would be coming to the exams this time around bereft of illness."_

"_Oh my!" muttered souta as a light bulb lit over his head._

"_What happened? " asked Hojo on the other line._

"_You didn't know" said souta as he devised a lie "My precious sister is suffering from Tuberculosis"_

"_What! "_

_He snickered very silently._

_He slammed the phone shut when her sister's head peeked out of the doorway._

"_Who was it?" she asked_

"_No one, Just ah –wrong number"_

_She eyed him with suspicion but decided to let it go. If he really did something wrong, he'll never hear the end of it from her._

_::Flashback::_

Oh, he'll never hear the end of it.

Her eyebrow twitched very dramatically.

Just let her get her hands on him. He'll never be able to think doing this again. She tightened her fists, already white from the pressure. She inhaled deeply to calm herself.

"I'm sorry but I absolutely do not have Tuberculosis"

"This Sesshoumaru never hears wrong."

'Ah, he'll never admit he's wrong'

"Forgoing that, how can you be here?" wondered the miko.

"Miko, you forget easily."

"What?"

After a soft sigh, he continues "This Sesshoumaru is a pure blooded Daiyoukai"

"Oh, right" she stretched on.

'Well, that answers for itself, reasoning they are practically decades old.' she thinks to herself

Either way, you are coming with this Sesshoumaru.

"Wai- Wait a minute! Are others alive?

"This Sesshoumaru cannot say. But the half-breed is alive, rather unfortunately.

* * *

><p>I'm very very very very very sorry to update this late.<p>

I lost my backup files then my computer 't do anything.

So I hope you like this chapter I wrote with my Sis.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry. I know I'm horrible but clearly I lost my mind when I did not update this story.

I'm sorry that this this a terribly short chapter but I lost my sense due to graduation and the hectic study swept me off!

I'm terribly sorry for this long delay.

* * *

><p>Chapter #3<p>

"Either way, you are coming with this Sesshoumaru."

"Wai- Wait a minute! Are others alive?

"This Sesshoumaru cannot say. But the half-breed is alive, rather unfortunately."

'Inuyasha' she thought shook her head as if to snap out of the memory lane.

"You never did tell me why you came here?" inquired Kagome.

"As seen of the circumstances,You would still come with this Sesshoumaru."

"EH" she exclaimed.

"Miko,This Sesshoumaru advise you to continue using the brain that should be on your person." drawled the stoic Taiyoukai "While I doubt you would know of the neccesary etiquettes but inviting a guest is rather common" finished the male with a raised eyebrow.

While our beloved miko did hear the subtle demand,her thoughts ran on a different line like 'Modern Seshoumaru Talks civilly' after a moment 'and patiently' shivering at the thought of the continous blows at youkai by Tokijin.

Snapping out of her thoughts she welcomed his person inside the shrine they settled in the living room,a voice exclaimed "Oh my!". Turning around Kagome saw her mother.

"Mama!" she exclaimed.

"I forgot to tell you. This " she gestured to the stoic form of the Taiyoukai " -is Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West " 'killing Perfection' she added in her thoughts "Taiyoukai of the feudal era I told you about" she explained to her mother.

Mrs. Higurashi albeit surprised by his appearance was not overly shocked by his presence. 'Inuyasha came to visit from the well often' she thought to a thought crossed her mind "Wasn't the well closed off, Kagome" she asked.

"Well he is from the feudal era but he is of the present world. Arn't you?" she swiveled around to meet the Taiyoukai with a raised eyebrow, a Perfect imitation of him.

Sesshoumaru affirmed "Yes-" his response was cut off by a cry, unclear whether of awe or terror.

They all turned around to see gaping Souta standing in the doorway. "Souta" said Kogome as she looked at her brother concerned by his behaviour. 'Is he scared' she thought to herself. But all her worries were laid to rest when another cry now clearly of adoration resounded in the household of Higurashi. Souta rushed forward -his intentions unclear-toward the highly intimidating form of the Taiyoukai =then abruptly stopped and launched into a perfect 90degree bow.

Rightly shocked by the action, Kagome opened her mouth but was interrupted when Souta yet again rushed forward to shake the Taiyoukai's hand occupants in the room were stilled with shock until two eyes twitched from different heads.

Kagome's from amusement while Seshomaru was highly deftly retreated his hand from its pinned the boy with his famous glare from which Souta rightly cowered away but not before exclaiming "Taisho-sama is here."

Is this actually happening?

Kagome thought with a vague sense of reality.

Currently our beloved miko was sitting on a rather well cusioned seat of a first class flight of an airways.

Adding to the fact that she also had a rather well=disguised daiyoukai in her immediate vincinity did not allevate her sense of reality.

What on Kami's name possessed me to agree to this'

Kagome thought with a vague sense of reality.

Currently our beloved miko was sitting on a rather well cushioned seat of a first class flight of an airways.

Adding to the fact that she also had a rather well=disguised daiyoukai in her immediate vicinity did not elevate her sense of reality.

To ease your curiosity, the plane in which the miko is in currently, is heading off to The Taisho House/Palace whatever which is located

in the western territory.

How it came to that,our beloved is still wondering upon.

::Kagome's POV::

Wha


End file.
